Captain Kid
by snailby
Summary: After being zapped with a mysterious weapon, will Ray want to change back to his normal self?
1. The weapon

Ray's POV

I yawned as I walked into Junk'N'Stuff. I had just chased three thieves ,literally, all day without help. Henry and Charlotte said something about helping Jasper with his bucket closet, Schwoz had to take his sister to the hospital because she chocked on an apple that she tried to fit in her mouth, and Gooch had to go find something to fix his massage chair. The bright side was that I finally caught them when one of them fell in a man hole and the others stopped to laugh. I walked into the elevator and pressed the button. When I got to the bottom ,the door opened and Henry, Charlotte, Gooch, and Schwoz screamed,

"Happy Birthday!" I was so surprised I grabbed my laser and shot the cake in Henry's hands. It exploded into Henry's face and all over his clothes.

"Well, at least we know he was surprised" Henry said as he wiped cake off his eyes and licked his fingers.

"Sorry. Wow ,thanks guys!" I said as I looked around to see decorations and gifts everywhere.

"We thought you might like it" Schwoz said.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom and wash this off." Henry said as he walked into the sprocket.

"After Henry gets back you can open your gifts." Gooch said.

"So, how does it feel to be thirty-five, Ray?" Charlotte asks. I didn't even realize I was that old. Man, I'm getting old. I mean I know that's not that old ,but to me it's like I'm fifty.

"Ray?"Charlotte snaps me back from my thoughts.

"Huh?Oh, it feels great." I say ,not really meaning it. Henry walks back through the sprocket with one of my shirts on.

"Is that my shirt?" I ask.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to wear one of Schwoz's shirts" Henry says.

"Hey!" Schwoz yells.

"Alright why don't you open some of your presents?" Charlotte says. I was about to respond when the computers start going off. I run over to the computer.

"What is it?" Henry asks.

"We have just got information that the Toddler has a new weapon" I say as I pull out my tube of gum out of my pocket.

"What does it do?" Gooch asks

"It doesn't say ,but I don't want to take any chance. You up for busting some crime ,Kid Danger? I ask Henry

"Whenever you are." Henry says as he puts a gumball in his mouth. We transform into Captain Man and Kid Danger and run out to the Man Van.

Henry's POV

When we get to the Toddler's headquarters ,we go into the hallway that leads to the room where I had to rescue Ray when he was put into a baby bouncer and hung over a bottomless ball pit. The Toddler is ranting and raving about how he still doesn't have a sidekick. He has his weapon and is swinging it around like it's a toy which I guess to him, it is.

"Okay we are going to run into the room and get the weapon" Ray says.

"Okay"I say.I follow Ray as we run out into the room.

"Look!It's Captain Man and Kid Danger! One of his henchmen says.

"Well would you look who has come to play" the Toddler screamed as he walked over to us.

"Play time is over , Toddler" Captain Man says.

"I don't think so" The Toddler said as he tried to blast Ray ,but he dodged it.

"Get the weapon ,Kid Danger!" Ray yelled.

"Get them!" The Toddler yelled. Two henchmen come over to me. I run up a stack of toys and start throwing toys. I run back down and try to grab the weapon from the Toddler while his back is turned. I'm about reach for the weapon when I feel a hand grab my collar. I'm jerked back threw into a wall. I get up and kick his leg ,but he pulls me down. I try to get up ,when Ray zaps the henchman's hand. He helps me up and runs toward a henchman and punches him in the back of the head. I see a henchman who is heading towards me. As he runs up to me, I grab his leg and he falls. I look for Ray . Fear grips me as I see two henchmen has grabbed him and the Toddler is walking over to him.

"Captain Man!" I run towards him but it's too late. The Toddler shot him with the weapon.


	2. The Change

Ray's POV

The Toddler walks over to me with an evil grin on his face. I struggle to get up ,but the Toddler's henchmen have me. Toddler points the weapon towards me as Henry screams,

"Captain Man!" But it was too late. The Toddler zaps me. I feel tons of lasers spread over my whole body and I start to shake. All of a sudden, all of it stops and I feel dizzy. I look down and I try to focus my eyes. I look to see that my boots are smaller and my legs are shorter. The henchmen are way taller. The Toddler starts laughing and looks at me.

"Well looky here! It's Captain Kid!" The Toddler screams as his henchmen start laugh. I suddenly realize that the Toddler had just turned me into a kid. I look at Henry who is looking at me in shock. Then he looks around, points to a random door in the room, and screams,

"Ugh...Look! An educational tv show for kids that nobody likes!"

"Ooo Where?!" The Toddler screams as he runs into the room with his henchmen following, leaving me in the floor. After they all run into the room, Henry locks the door and runs over to me.

"What happened?" He asks as he helps me up.

"I guess the weapon turns people younger. Look we got t get out of here" I say and grab my throat, surprised that my voice is different.

"What about the weapon?" He asks.

"We can't fight them. I'm not at my normal strength." I say. The Toddler and his henchmen start yelling and banging on the door. Henry nods and we run out of the hallway and into an alley.

Henry's POV

When we run into the alley, we start to walk.

"Okay we need to get back to the man cave unseen" Ray says

"Okay we can take the back way" I say.

"Good idea. Maybe Schwoz can figure out a way to reverse the effect of the weapon and turn me older." He says. I nod. It seems weird to have to look down at Ray. I'm use to looking up at him. He looks about a year or two younger than me.

"Man, I can't believe that the Toddler figured out a way to do that" I say

"I know. I feel like a kid again" He says looking at his hands in a somewhat embarrassed way.

"Well, that's probably because you are." I say. He looks at the ground with a grim face. I can tell doesn't like this at all. Then I thought about something.

"Hey, if you need to go out in public your going to need some clothes that fit you right?" I say looking at his captain man suit which looks exactly the same except smaller.

"Hey, this is only temporary. Schwoz will find a way to change me back" He says.

"But it might take a few days, remember when I went into a dream state. Schwoz didn't know how long it would be before I woke up" I say.

"I guess." He says.

"I can probably get you some of my clothes that don't fit me anymore" I say as Ray rolls his eyes and puts his hand on his head in annoyance.

"Look, I know you don't like this ,but maybe you will like it. I mean, you always said you never got to have a normal childhood. Maybe for a few days you can." I say. He looks at me with small smile on his face.

"Maybe your right." He says.

"Yeah I am. We can run by house before we head to the man cave" I say. Ray nods in agreement.


	3. The Tests

Ray's POV

Henry and I walk up to his house.

"Okay we have to sneak through the window because my family is in the house" Henry says. I nod and we walk towards the back. It's embarrassing because Henry has to help me up to his window. Man, this is going to be a messed up week. Some way to spend my birthday. After Henry changes his clothes and gets me some clothes, we leave Henry's house. We have to take the back way because I didn't change into normal clothes. I thought that maybe Schwoz, Gooch, and Charlotte would be able to recognize me easier if I was still in my Captain Man suit. When we get to Junk'N'Stuff, we go through the back door and into the elevator. Of course Henry falls when the elevator starts going down. Henry gets up when the door opens. Charlotte was sitting on the couch and Schwoz was sitting at the computers.

"Hey Henry. Hey Raaaay" Charlotte says as she turns around and stops when she sees me. Schwoz turns around and walks up to me."

"Hey guys" Henry casually says.

"Uhh...Henry, who is that?" Charlotte asks in confusion. Charlotte gets up and walks up to us.

"It's me, Ray" I say.

"Okay then...then if you are Ray prove it" Charlotte says. It try to think of how I can prove that it's me.

"Okay...Henry punch me" I say as I brace myself.

"Okay" Henry says. Henry brings back his arm and forces it into my stomach. I feel the pain come in my stomach and then go after a few seconds.

"I'm okay." I say. Wow that sounds way cooler in my regular voice.

"Ray?" Charlotte says with widened eyes.

"What happened?" Schwoz says in astonishment.

"The Toddler zapped me with the weapon which apparently turns people younger" I say.

"Wait, wait, wait. So you mean to tell me that the Toddler has a weapon that turns people younger, and he used it on you, and you are now a twelve-year-old?" Charlotte asks.

"Yes ,but its only temporary because Schwoz is going to find a way to change me back. Right, Schwoz?" I ask as I look up at Schwoz. Schwoz looks at me with a troubled face. I've never seen Schwoz like this.

"You can change him back, right Schwoz?" Henry says. I feel my heart start to race a bit.

"I...I...I don't know. I will have to study and do research, but I can't promise anything...I'm sorry" Schwoz says.

"Schwoz, You built everything in the man cave, you helped me when I was a man-beast, and you've done plenty of other things. You're a genius. Can't you change Ray back?" Henry asks. Schwoz walks up to the computers. I start to feel hopeless. I thought Schwoz could fix this.

"Look this is just a little bit different. You see I've never had anything like this happen before...but I will try. We need to get started. Charlotte ,go get Gooch. Henry ,go get my chemicals and test tubes. I will start examining Ray." Schwoz commands and starts looking at me.

Henry's POV

I walk behind the secret door and bring out the table that contains Schwoz's chemicals and stuff like that. I'm starting to get really worried. What if Schwoz can't find a way to change Ray back? I walk back into the room. Gooch is hooking some tubes up to Ray and Charlotte is sitting at the computers.

"Okay Ray. We are going to run some tests. Just stand there and be ready." Schwoz says as he walks behind a table that is a few feet away from Ray.

"Ready for what?Is this going to-" Ray suddenly falls in the floor as Gooch turns on something on his remote. Ray is screaming in the floor. Then Gooch turns it off and Ray stumbles to get up.

"Okay you couldn't have told me that it was going to hurt?" Ray asks as he rubs off dirt from his shirt.

"Okay do you still feel pain?" Gooch asks.

"No why would I?" Ray asks.

"We wanted to make sure that the weapon didn't effect your density. Now, we have to have some of your blood" Schwoz says as he pulls out a needle. Ray's eyes widen when he sees the long silver tip of the needle.

"Um, is this necessary?" Ray says in a shaky voice.

"Yes, unless you would like to go through puberty again" Schwoz says with a smile.

"Nah I think I'm good" Ray says as he pulls up his sleeve. After Schwoz has taken his blood, he puts it in a tube and places it in a holder on his cart.

"So have you found anything?" I ask.

"It will take time to tell anything. I will have to take more tests and look at some other things" Schwoz says.

"So how long am I going to be stuck like this" Ray asks.

"I'm not for sure. Get back to me tomorrow and I will have some more information" Schwoz says.

"But wait. What if there is any crime in Swellview? Captain Man can't go out like that" Charlotte says as she points at Ray. Ray rolls his eyes.

"Wow thanks for cheering me up" Ray says as he sits down on the couch. Charlotte hands him a hunk of cake that was left on the floor from earlier. He shrugs takes it, and eats it.

"I got it. I will take care of it while Schwoz finds a way to change Ray back" I say.

"Henry are you sure? There are some criminals out there that are really dangerous." Gooch says.

"Yeah. I mean how bad can it be?" I say and sit down next to Ray.

"Alright Henry, just be careful" Ray says.

"Got it. Hey I'm going to go to home guys. Beep me if there is any crime and I will handle it okay Ray?" I say as I walk towards the elevator.

"Alright" Ray says.


	4. The Anger

Ray's POV

After Charlotte and Henry left, Gooch and Schwoz started looking at the tests. I went up to my room to change into some normal clothes. When I got up there I grabbed the bag of clothes that Henry gave me and pulled out some jeans and a blue t-shirt. Right when I was about to take my suit off, I look up to see the Captain Man posters that are hanging up. I hung them up when I first moved in here a while back. I look at the poster and look at myself in the mirror beside me. Man, this is so humiliating. I have to get my on sidekick to fight crime for me. I mean, I'm Captain Man. I can't look like this. I feel anger swell up inside of me and I get so mad that I punch the mirror and glass shadders everywhere. A piece of glass flies into my cheek. I hiss in pain and pull out the glass. I look at my cheek and the cut where the glass was quickly seals back up as though as it never happened. Yeah that's the privilege of being indestructible.

"Hey Ray, come down here!" Gooch yells. I quickly change my outfit and run downstairs.

"Hey what did you find?" I ask as I walk up to the table where they are sitting. I see that they have been looking at my blood through a microscope.

"We haven't really found anything but we need to do some more tests" Schwoz says as he stands up to me.

"Okay ,but can you please let me know if its going to-" I say right when Schwoz injects something into me. I start to say something ,but by the time I know anything I am knocked out. I wake up on a table still in the man cave with tubes hooked up to me. I try to sit up when I notice that I'm tied down by my arms.

"Hey!Gooch!Schwoz!" I yell trying to get up. Then I hear Henry screaming as he comes down the elevator. When the elevator opens he gets up and walks over to me.

Henry's POV

I wlk out of the elevator to see Ray tied down to a table.

"Woah, why are you-" I ask when Gooch and Schwoz walks out of the secret door.

"Hey ,why am I tied down to a bed and what time is it?" Ray asks.

"Its seven in the morning and we had to leave you here to let the computer analyze you. We thought you might not want to be awake" Schwoz says as he unties Ray and unhooks all of the tubess. He gets up and rubs his wrists where they were tied down.

"Okay well anyways, I just wanted to make sure everything was good. Are there any crimes yet?" I ask. I decided I wanted to come to the man cave before I came to school.

"No not yet" Ray says.

"Alright just beep me if there are. Alright well I got to get to school" I say as I walk back towards the elevator.

"Okay see ya later" Ray says as he walks back towards the sprocket.

"See ya" I say. I wonder if Ray got to experience school normally before. I'm pretty sure his dad took him out of school and taught him himself that way he could train him easier.

"Hey Ray. You want to come to school with me?" I ask.

"What?" Ray says as he turns around.

" I said do you want to come to school with me today. You never got to come to school when you were a kid and now that you are. I was wondering if you wanted to come for the day." I say. Ray thinks for a second.

"Well...Alright , but only for the day." Ray says. He walks up to me.

"Awesome come on. You don't want to be late for your first day of school" I say. Ray rolls his eyes.

" I don't know about this" Ray says nervously.

"Come on. It will be fun" I say and we walk into the elevator.


	5. The School Day

Henry's POV

When we get to Henry's school, Ray is looking around and I think he actually like it.

"Alright,sooo what now?" Ray asks.

"Well in a few minutes the school bell will ring and then-" I say when Miss. Shapen walks up to us.

"Henry, who is this?" Miss. Shapen asks.

"Oh this is uh, Ray" I say nervously.

"I've never heard of a Ray at this school" Miss. Shapen says.

"Oh well he's uh..." I say looking at Ray for help. Aw fudge she knows something's up

"I'm a foreign exchange student from Pakistan" Ray says.

"Really?I didn't know our school did a foreign exchange student program" Miss. Shapen says suspiciously.

"Uhh yeah ,we just started this week. Ray is from ,uh, Dorfnof Academy and is coincidentally advanced for his grade and is in my grade. Right, Ray?" I say. Okay lets see where this goes.

"Yes. This is true" Ray says with a nod and a smile. Yeah ,we're dead.

"Huh...Okay. See you guys in history class" Miss. Shapen says and walks down the hallway. Ray and I just look at each other and laugh for a minute. Charlotte walks up to us with widened eyes when she sees Ray.

"Uhh Ray why are you here?" Charlotte asks.

"Well Henry asked me if I wanted to see what school was like. So I'm here for a day" he says with a hand gesture of the building.

"Are you guys sure this is a good idea?" Charlotte asks.

"Yeah, no one here knows who Ray is. It will be fine" I say.

"Well I hope you have a good day" Charlotte says and walks with us to the classroom. When we get into the room, I sit down in one of the desks and wave him over to one of the desks next to me. As Ray sits down, the school bell rings and Miss. Shapen walks to the front of the class room.

"Now class, we have a new student today. Ray why don't you come to the front of the classroom?" Miss. Shapen says. Ray looks at me and tenses up. He walks up to the front of the classroom.

"Ray is a part of our new student exchange program. Ray, will you please tell the class about your country while I sit at my desk rethinking my life?" Miss. Shapen asks with a dull face. Wow that lady really needs to get a boyfriend.

"Uhh sure. Well Pakistan is a country with people and its got great banana trees , okay any questions?" Ray says in a panic. Oliver raises his hand. Oh no.

"Sing the national anthem of your country" Oliver says.

"No questions, okay thank you" Ray says and quickly sits down. He looks at me and blows out air in relief. I just laugh quietly to myself.

Ray's POV

After history Charlotte, Henry, and I head towards the lockers. Even though I didn't really like being twelve ,I'm starting to feel a little better. This has actually been fun.

"Wow who knew shooting spit wads at a teacher could be so much fun" I say in excitement.

"Well I'm glad you had fun" He says. Henry's sister comes stomping through the front door.

"Henry! Where are my headphones!?"Piper screams. Wow, I'm technically only thirty-five and she is going to make me have to start using a hearing-aid.

"They are right here. Calm down" Henry says and gives her the headphones out of his pocket.

"Next time try not to be such a...Who,who is this?" Piper stops and is almost in a daze when she sees Ray.

"Oh this is Ray. He is new" Henry says as Piper starts fixing her hair. Does she like me?

"Oh well hi Ray. My name is Piper" Piper says as she winks at me. I nod nicely. There is an awkward silence as she stares at me. This is getting creepy.

"Uhh Piper shouldn't you be getting to class?" Henry says.

"Yeah. I will see you around" Piper says and hands me a paper. She walks towards the door and turns around using her hand to make a phone and mouthing "call me". After she leaves I shiver and throw the paper away.

"Well apparently my sister has a crush on you" Henry says.

"Yeah I noticed, ugh" I say as I'm about to puke. Henry's and my watch start beeping I quickly silence mine. Henry doesn't know ,but I know how to silence my watch.

"There must be an emergency" I say and look at Henry.

"Yeah I guess I better head down to Junk'N'Stuff" Henry says.

"Okay but just be careful .I will stay with Charlotte" I say.

"Okay , see you later" Henry says as he runs out the door.

"See ya" I say. I start to feel the same feeling I did when I first got zapped. I still can't believe that I have to get my sidekick to fight for me. It feels like I got punched in the stomach and then ran over by a truck.

"Ray you okay" Charlotte says. I look up.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I say.

"Okay come on we should get to math" Charlotte says and I walk with Charlotte as my sidekick is off doing my job.


	6. The Results

Henry's POV

I limp down the sidewalk towards Junk'N'Stuff. The emergency was that a thief was in a backpack store aross the street. When I got there ,the thief was running down an alley beside the store with two backpacks. I ran down the alley and tackled him. I surprisingly got him down ,but when we hit the ground ,he grabbed a lead pipe that was laying on the ground and hit me in the leg. The pain embedded in my leg as I tried to get up. I really needed Ray. The thief struggled to get up ,but he finally got up. When he got up ,I got up ,grabbed my laser ,and shot him. He collapsed and went unconscious . I handcuffed him to a dumpster and called the police and told them where he was. When I open the door to Junk'N'Stuff , My leg buckles and I fall. Gooch is sitting at the counter.

"Hello Henry" Gooch says casually too busy to notice that I had fallen.

"Hey. have you seen Charlotte or Ray?" I ask as I get up and walk over to Gooch.

"No ,how did the mission go?" He asks.

"Well I caught him ,but my leg is hurt pretty bad" I say and sit down to roll up my pant leg. It looks pretty bad. It's bruised and its got a little cut where the pipe had a sharp edge.

"Why?" He says. I roll my pant leg back down and stand up.

"Well the guy-" I say right before Schwoz walks through the door with some bags.

"Hey guys. Is Ray here?" He asks as he walks toward the elevator.

"No not yet. What's that?" I ask.

" It's some scientific tools to help me find out more about the weapon the Toddler used to turn Ray into a kid" He says. I follow him into the elevator.

"Oh cool. Hey I've always wanted to ask. Why did you make the elevator-" I say when the acceleration of the elevator forces me to the floor.

"What did you say? Why are you in floor?" Schwoz says while the elevator is going down and I'm screaming in the floor. The elevator stops and the door opens. I get up.

"Why did you make the elevator like that!?" I ask in a loud voice.

"Oh well originally I didn't mean to ,but it was funny watching people come down it. So we kept it like that" He says with a smile.

"Okay" I say and shake my head. Schwoz walks over to the table he still has set up and sits down his bags. He takes out a bunch of beakers and other unusual devices and sets them on the table.

"So do you think your going to be able to change Ray back to normal?" I ask and pick up one of the beakers.

" Maybe I need to see how the Toddler managed to make a weapon that does that" He says and puts the beaker I have and sets it on the table.

"Okay" I say and sit down by the computers. I hope Ray will be able to change back soon. I don't know if I can keep fighting crime by myself.

Ray's POV

The school bell rings and Charlotte and I are walking out of school. Today was surprisingly great. I arm wrestled like five guys and won every time. I also got like four girls' numbers .I was like the cool guy at the school. I felt like a real kid again. I think I actually want to go back.

"So did you like today ,Ray?" Charlotte asks.

"Yeah. I really liked it" I say. I wonder how Henry did with the emergency? I'm sure he did great. We walk into Junk'N'Stuff. Gooch is sitting at the counter.

"Hey Gooch. Is Henry back yet?" I ask.

"Yes. He is downstairs with Schwoz" Gooch says.

"Okay thanks" I say. Charlotte and I walk into the elevator. When the elevator goes down , Charlotte falls and screams. The elevator stops and the door opens. Charlotte gets up and I just walk out. Henry is sitting on the couch with an ice pack on his leg which makes fear grip me. Schwoz is at his table with a bunch of scientific stuff.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Henry says.

"What happened to your leg?" I ask as I walk over to him.

"Oh it just got bruised" Henry says.

"Okay good I thought something bad happened" I say in relief. Henry looks at me with a dull face.

"Not that that's not bad. What happened?" I ask and sit down next to his foot.

" Well after I tackled him, he hit me in the leg with a pipe" Henry says as he adjusts his ice pack on his leg.

"Oh yeah that should not feel good" I say.

"No it doesn't. How dis you day go?" Henry says.

"It went great .Thanks for inviting me. It really helped me feel better about everything" I say.

"Your welcome. You can come tomorrow if you want" Henry says. I'm about to say something ,but Schwoz cuts me off.

"Uhh Ray, I'm going to need you for tests tomorrow" Schwoz says. I'm kind of disappointed. I kind of wanted to go.

"Okay" I say casually. I try not to show that I'm disappointed.

"Alright now I'm going to need to do some more tests. Ray stand straight in front of the table" Shwoz says. I stand in front of the table and Schwoz takes out a flashing gun.

"Uh what is that?" I ask with wide eyes.

"I've studied your blood and the tests that I've taken and I have made something that might change you back" Schwoz says in excitement. Dissapointment comes over me. I really like being a kid. It's something I haven't been able to experience before. I would really like

"Really?" Charlotte asks in surprise.

"Yes but there is a chance that it might not" Schwoz says.

"Okay and if it doesn't?" I ask

"Oh nothing happens except...you just might not be able to walk for a little while" He says. Fear runs into my body.

"What!" I scream.

"Look do you want to get changed back or not?" Schwoz says. I look at myself for a minute and then look at Shwoz.

"Okay do it" I say. Schwoz powers up his gun and shoots. A laser comes towards me and I brace myself. The laser hits me and shocks me for about ten seconds and stops. Suddenly, I fall and hit the floor. I look at my hand. It looks the same as it did before Schwoz zapped me. I put my hand down and lay in the floor.

"Well that didn't work" Henry says.

"I know it didn't work!" Schwoz yells and walks over to me. I try to get up ,but my legs are numb. I look at Schwoz and he smiles at me in a "Im sorry" way. I use my arms to crawl over get up on the couch. I sigh as I sit next to Henry.

"How long will my legs be like this?" I ask and gesture to my legs.

"Only for like a few hours . I'm going to do some more tests" Schwoz says and walks back over to the table.

"Alright, well I'm going to go home guys" Henry says and gets up.

"Yeah me too" Charlotte says and follows him.

"Okay good job today" I say.

"Thanks . See you later" Henry says and gets into the elevator with Charlotte.

"See ya" I say and the elevator's doors shut. I can barely feel my legs. Man ,I don't want to change back just yet. I just want to have at least one more day to be a kid. At first I didn't like it ,but now...now I just want one more day. You know what I don't care I'm going to have one more day as a kid. I will just skip the tests with Schwoz in the morning and go to school and then when it's over I will do everything I can to change.


	7. The Action

Henry's POV

I walk with Charlotte to school.

"Hey so do you think we are going to have that pop quiz today?" I ask.

"I don't know. But if we do-" Charlotte stops when we walk through the door. I was about to ask why she stopped ,but I look towards the lockers to see Ray with black sunglasses on talking to some girls. Why is he here? I walk towards him.

"Ray, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Just talking to these fine ladies. What about you?" Ray says with a smirk and looks at the girls. The girls laugh and look at him.

"Come here" I say and grab his arm and drag him over to Charlotte.

"What?" He says in aggravation.

"Why are you here ? You're suppose to be with Schwoz" I say. He takes off his sunglasses and looks at me.

"I'm going to do it after school. Now if you excuse me I have some girl to talk-" Ray says as he is stopped.

"Hey baby what's wrong? Why don't you come on a date with me?" Mitch McBilsky says as he approaches Bionca who is trying to get away from him. Anger swells up in me. He better leave her alone.

"I already have a boyfriend. Now leave me alone" She says. Mitch comes towards her. I start to walk over there when Ray jump in front of Mitch.

"Hey why don't you leave her alone?" Ray says as he looks up at Mitch. Oh no.

"Hey why don't you get out of the way ,shrimp? He says. There is a crowd of people coming around to see what will happen.

" Nah I'm good. Now are you going to back off or am I going to have to teach you a lesson? he says.

"Ha I would like to see you try" Mitch says and picks Ray up from the front of his shirt. Ray kicks Mitch in the leg and Mitch lets go to hold his leg. The crowd of kids "Ooo" in suspense.

"Oh you're going to regret that" He says and throws a punch at Ray ,but Ray ducks and punches him in the stomach. Mitch hugs his stomach. Ray stands there waiting for him to fight back. Mitch stands back up and grabs Ray's arm. Ray kicks him in the stomach and he let's go. Mitch looks angry. Mitch steps back and charges at Ray. When he is about to hit Ray ,Ray moves out of the way and Mitch goes into the lockers. Mitch falls into the floor in pain. Ray walks over to him. Mitch gets up and runs into the hallway as fast as he can. The crowd claps and cheers. Then Bionca walks over to him.

"Thank you so much! That was so brave" She says and hugs Ray. Anger comes over me.

"All in a day's work" He says and walks over to me. The crowd of kids has gone.

"Hey" He says with a big smile. I

"Woah. You just beat up the biggest kid in school" Charlotte says.

"Yeah, I did" He says. I boil in anger.

"Anyone could have done that" I say and throw up my arms.

"Not really. Whenever you was about to fight him you asked me to-" Charlotte says as I put my finger on her lips.

"Shhhhhhh" I say when Charlotte smacks my hand off her lips. The school bell rings which means it's time for history. Charlotte, Ray, and I walk into the classroom and sit down next to each other. Miss. Shapen walks to the front of the class.

"Now class we are having a pop quiz" Miss Shapen says. the whole class groans.

" Oh shut up. At least you have the rest of your lives to live" Miss. Shapen says and starts handing out papers. When I get the paper ,my mind blanks and I just start to write down what I remember. After everyone is finished she takes up all of our papers and grades them.

"Now most of you failed miserably and probably don't have a chance at life ,but some of you passed and might get a job down at a fast food restaurant" she says and starts to hand them out. When I get them I see a big 'F' and a'52' on the paper.

"Aww man I failed" I say.

"I got an 'a'" Ray says.

"What?" I say and look at his paper which reads 'A' and '97'. Man ,Ray is better at school then I am. I'm not really mad or jealous. Even though I'm still going to talk to Bionca later about that hug. I'm just wondering if he is going to want to change back. After a few hours in school , we are at the lockers.

"I still can't believe that you beat up Mitch McBilsky" Charlotte says to Ray. Jasper comes up to us very excitedly.

"Hi Ray I'm Jasper. I like buckets!" He says.

"Hello kid I have never met before" Ray says.

" I heard you beat up Mitch McBilsky. Would you sign my notebook?" He asks and hold out a pen and paper.

"Sure" Ray says and signs his paper. Jasper gets the notebook back and show sit to me and Charlotte.

" I got an autograph from the guy who beat up the biggest guy in school!" Jasper says. I look at the paper to see he called Jasper Jake.

"He called you Jake" I say,

"Who cares?" Jasper says and runs down the hallway. Ray's and mine watches starts beeping.

"Well I better head down to Junk'N'Stuff. See you guys later" I say.

"See ya" Charlotte and Ray say. I walk out of school and down to Junk'N'Stuff. When I get there , I get into the elevator and to the man cave to see Schwoz working at his table. He turns around.

"Henry is Ray with you?" He asks.

"No what's the emergency?" I ask and walk over to the table.

"I have figured out a way to change Ray back ,but I need the weapon" Schwoz says.

"Okay then I will just go get it" I say and take out my gum.

"No. Ray needs to go with you. It doesn't matter if the Toddler sees him as a kid because he already knows. The Toddler could kill you" Schwoz says.

"Alright I will call him" I say and call him on my watch. He finally answers.

"Hey Henry, what do you need?" Ray asks.

"Schwoz has found a way to change you back ,but he needs the weapon and you need to come help me" I say. Ray looks over his shoulder and looks back at me.

"Can't you handle it? I'm kind of busy" Ray says. Schwoz walks over to me.

"Hey where were you this morning?" Schwoz says.

" I had something to do. Hey I got to go. Henry you got this" Ray says.

"Wait but-" I say ,but Ray has already ended the cal.

"I guess I'm just going to have to go by myself" I say and put a gumball in my mouth.

"No you can't" Schwoz says.

" I have to. Swellview needs Captain Man" I say and blow a bubble.

"Okay be careful" Schwoz says. I trun into Kid Danger and run under the tube.

"Up the tube!" I yell. I go up the tube.


	8. The Realization

Ray's POV

I quickly end the call with Henry and walk over to a group of guys who are calling my name.

"Hey Ray, you want to come eat lunch with us?" One of the guys ask. I shrug.

"Sure" I say and walk with the guys. Man this is great. I don't have a care in the world right now. I'm just a regular kid in a regular school. After lunch we are back at the lockers laughing and talking. A girl walks up to me with a flirty smile.

"Hi aren't you the one who beat up Mitch Mcbilsky?" She asks as she strokes my hair. I smirk and get closer to her.

"Yeah , I work out" I say and flex my muscles. She laughs.

" Well I think that strong guys are very attractive" She says. All of the guys have now left to let us talk.

" Well I think that pretty girls are attractive" I say and put my arm around her. We walk into class and sit down next to each other. My watch starts to beep. I silence it and focus on Ms. Shapen as she starts class.

Henry's POV

I run down the road towards the Toddler's lair. I try to stay in the shadows to not attract any attention but it's kind of hard when it's in the middle of the day. I have to run from alley to alley. When I finally get to the alley where Ray and I escaped the night he got zapped, I slowly and silently open the door and walk down the hallway to the room where Ray got zapped. I try to stay low but peek through the open part of the door. The Toddler is holding the age changing weapon and is talking to one of his scientists.

"I said I wanted it to be blue!" The Toddler screams . The scientist shakes in fear and takes the weapon.

"Okay , sorry. M-my mistake sir" The scientists says and takes the weapon to a room. The Toddler walks over to the big chair sitting against the wall.k

"Juice box!" He screams and one of his henchman run out and bring him a juice box. He takes it and puts in the bendy straw.

"Now that I have my weapon , I can finally carry out my big plan" He says and sips his juice box. I look at my watch and see that it is already 2:37 in the afternoon. Im going to have to figure out a way to sneak in. I don't have my phone , so I cant use the ice cream truck trick again. Man , I really need Ray right now. How did he do this without a great sidekick like me? I stand up a little taller when I feel a hand grab my collar and four arms grab on to my arms. I look up to see two henchman have my arms. Okay so maybe I'm not the greatest sidekick. The henchmen open the door and walk into the room.

"Hey boss look who we found" One of the henchmen said. The Toddler smiles and walks over to me.

"Oh did Captain Kid send his sidekick out?" The Toddler says. I kick him in the leg and get free from the henchmen's grasp. I run towards the door where the scientist went through. As I'm about to open the door , the scientist walks out with a needle and grabs my arm. I squirm as he injects something into my arm. After he is done , I get free from his grasp and run towards the door where I was caught. I have to get out of here. When I'm halfway to the door , I collapse and I hear the Toddler laugh as everything starts to go dark.

Ray's POV

I'm talking to a group of guys with my arm around the girl I met earlier. Today was even greater than yesterday. I can't believe how much fun it is being a kid. The school bell rings and I say goodbye to the guys as they walk out the door.

"See you later" The girl says and kisses me.

"See ya" I say and she walks out the door. Charlotte walk up to me.

"Wow you really hit it off with her" Charlotte says. I nod with a smile.

"Yeah" I say.

"Alright well , we better head to Junk'N'Stuff" Charlotte says. I nod and we walk out the door and down the sidewalk. When we get into Junk'N'Stuff , Gooch isn't at the counter.

"Gooch must be downstairs" I say and we walk into the elevator. When the elevator starts Charlotte falls into the floor screaming. I take a picture of her and laugh. When the elevator stops Charlotte gets up and the door opens.

"You better delete those pictures" Charlotte says.

"Yeah of course" I say. Yeah I'm not deleting those. When we walk into the room , Schwoz is working busily at the computers.

"What kind of super hero are you?" Schwoz yells. I walk up to him.

"What" I say. What is he talking about?

"You just let your sidekick go alone to go fight crime" Schwoz says. Anger swells up in me.

"Henry is a good sidekick he can handle it" I say in frustration.

"Oh yeah, well why don't you look at this video that was sent in a few minutes ago" Schwoz says as he points to the screen of the computer and pushes a button. The screan lights up and I feel my heart drop to my feet when I look at the screen. There is a blonde five-year old chained to the wall dressed up as Kid Danger and the Toddler is laughing in the background. At an instant I realize that it is Henry. What have I done?


	9. The Choice

Henry's POV

I wake up to see that I'm chained to a wall and the Toddler is sitting in his chair with his weapon that is now blue. I try to get up but the chains hold me back. The Toddler gets up and walks over to me.

" Well did you have a good nap Kid Danger?" He asks.

" Let me go Toddler" I say. He laughs.

" I dont think so. After all I need you for my plan" he says and points his weapon towards me.

" Wait what-what are you doing " I say when the Toddler shoots and lasers spread all over my body. After all of the lasers stop , I feel dizzy. I look in the mirror and see that I'm short. Well shorter and that I look like a five year old. The Toddler laughs with his henchmen.

"Well now we have Captain Kid and Toddler Danger!" he screams as I feel a needle go into my arm again. Oh no not again. I feel even more dizzy and I feel myself drift into unconsciousness.

Ray's POV

My heart has stopped. I feel like I'm about to pass out . I can't believe what I'm seeing. I feel like I was just ran over by a bus and I can't catch my breath. I didn't mean for this to happen. What have I done? I keep watching the video. Henry is currently unconscious with his head up against the wall. I look at Charlotte who is standing in awe of seeing Henry as a five-year-old. The Toddler comes into view and says,

"Well Captain Man , would you look who I found. If you want you sidekick back you better be here tonight and come alone. Muhuahua!" and the screen pauses on Henry.

"I-I never meant-" I say.

"If you would have come when I called Henry would be okay" Schwoz says and throws up his hands. He's right. How could I do this. No , I have to get him back no matter what.

"I know. I'm going to do anything and everything to get Henry back" I say and sit down on the couch worriedly.

"You better. I heard that the Toddler is moving away from Swellview soon" Charlotte says. Oh Yeah I heard that-Wait a minute I just thought of something.

"Wait a minute , the last time I saw the Toddler before he zapped me , he fell into a bottomless ball pit. How did he get out?" I ask. Charlotte and Schwoz just shrug. Oh yeah, Charlotte didn't know about Henry being Kid Danger and at the time I wasn't talking to Schwoz. So they can't remember. Oh well that doesn't matter. Henry is in danger and that's all that matters right now. I pull out my gum and take out a piece. I put it in my mouth transforming me into mini Captain Man. I look at my watch it's only 4:30 so I guess I better wait a while.

Ray's POV

A few hours have passed and it's seven. My watch starts to beep from the alarm I set and Charlotte and Schwoz look at me. I get up and walk towards the tubes.

" Be careful" Charlotte says. I nod.

" Be smart" Schwoz says. Honestly , I'm not worried about being either. All I care about is Henry being safe. No matter what I have to do. I go under the tube and yell

"Up the tube!" the tube sucks me up to the top. I'm walking through the alleys to the Toddler's lair. I can't stop thinking about what Iv'e done. How could I do something so stupid? I'm Captain Man for goodness sake. What if Henry isn't okay? What if I can't get him back to normal? I need to focus on where I'm going. Two times now I have almost walked into a wall. I finally get to the lair. I stay low and look through the door. Henry is still laying there unconscious. The Toddler has his weapon and is sitting at a big chair. I feel something kick me in the back and I fall through the door. A henchman is laughing behind me and picks me up. I stand up in front of the Toddler.

"Well hello Captain Kid" The Toddler says. I'm sick of being called that.

" Okay Toddler, I'm here. Now I want my sidekick" I say.

" Only for a deal" He says.

" What?" I say. What is he talking about.

" I will give you your sidekick for a price" He says.

" What do you want Toddler?" I say.

" Well you see , I have been wanting a sidekick. It's not fair ! you have one and I don't! But anyways. I've been trying to find one but I haven't found one qualified enough. Then I thought , who would be a better sidekick then the indestructable Captain Man or even better now Captian Kid" He says with a smile. oh no.

" So you want me to be your sidekick?" I say.

"Yes" He says. What should I do? I can't be that lunatics sidekick. I'm for good not evil. But Henry needs to be safe. I have to.

" And what will happen if I don't?" I ask.

" Well I would love to take Kid Danger to Groverville with me. He would make a great sidekick or a test subject on new weapons" He says. I feel my heart drop. Only imagining Henry as his sidekick makes me want to vomit. I can't.

" Okay Toddler , but you have to change Kid Danger back to his normal age and you have to let him go safely" I say.

" Okay sounds like a new deal , sidekick" He says with a smile. I can't believe I'm doing this.

" Wait and one more thing. You have to let me talk to him as Captain Man in my normal age alone" I say. The Toddler rolls his eyes.

" Ugh fine . Unchain the boy" The Toddler commands the henchmen. I guess I better message Schwoz to come pick up Henry. I take out my my phone and message Schwoz. I look over at the Toddler who is aiming his aging gun at Henry while the Henchmen are holding him up. He shoots and lasers surround the small figure of Henry. The figure grows until Henry is his normal age and the lasers vanish. I would try to get Henry and run but I can't while I'm still Captain Kid.

" Okay Captain Kid stand still" He says. Yeah that figures. I feel lasers spread all over my body as I feel myself get taller. When it all stops , I look at myself. I'm really happy to be thirty-five again. I guess I better not get use to it though. One of the henchmen grabs me. I try to get loose when another henchman clamps a big metal thing around my neck. It's pretty heavy.

" What the" I say in frustration.

" You can go talk to your sidekick outside. Don't think about running away. That is a tracker where i can-" He says.

" Let me guess track me?" Is say.

" Yes . Here take your sidekick. He should be waking up soon" The Toddler says. A henchman carries Henry over to me. I put my arm behind his back and reach my arms down under his knees and pick him up. I walk towards the hallway.

" Be back by tonight!" The Toddler screams. I wince as his scream busts my eardrum. I walk out to the alley where Henry and I escaped that one night. I see Schwoz in his car sitting on the curb. He gets out and walks over to me.

" I can't believe your doing this" He says.

" I deserve it and even if I didn't it's the only way" I say. He frowns at me in sympathy. All of a sudden his eyes brighten .

" Can't you just run away?" He asks. I point to the big metal tracker.

" Nope tracker" I say. Man Henry is getting heavier by the minute. Schwoz gets closer to look at the tracker.

" Maybe I can get it off. Let's go back to the man cave" He says.

" No. The Toddler can track me wherever I go. He would be able to see where it is" I say. I feel Henry fidget and I look down. His eyes start to open.

" Ray? Your back to normal and so am I. Did you get the Toddler?" He asks. I sit him down so he can stand up. He stumbles at first but catches his balance.

"Not exactly . Look kid I'm really sorry that I didn't come. I got so caught up in being a kid that I forgot my priorities as the defender of Swellview" I say.

"It's okay . I understand you didn't get to be a kid , but all of it's over now so it's okay" He says. Oh only if he knew the truth.

"Well not exactly look you need to understand something Henry" I say.

"Well we can talk about it when we get to the man cave " he says with a smile.

"Well that's the thing you see I can't go back to the man cave" I say.

" Why not? I don't understand and hey what's that thing around your neck?" he says. This is really hard.

" Well you see the Toddler wouldn't let you go unless I did what he wanted me to" I say .

" What did he tell you to do? What's really going on Ray? " he says.

" The Toddler wanted me to be his sidekick in change for letting you go" I say and Henry's eyes widen in horror.

" What , no you can't Ray , Swellview needs you!" Henry says in worry.

" Look I couldn't let him take you . You need to listen to me. You are now Swellview's protector" I say . Henry looks like he is about to break down. I v'e never seen Henry like this before.

" No I- I can't I'm only fourteen . I can't do this alone!" he says.

"Yes you can you have to for Swellview and for me" I say.

"I have only been a sidekick for like six months. I can't be a super hero. I don't even have a super power" he says.

" I believe in you. You don't have yo have super powers to be a super hero. You have great skills and Swellview needs you" I say.

"You have always been there to help me. I can't fight off some of those bad guys alone. I need you Ray" He says. I feel myself choke up. Schwoz comes up behind Henry and puts his hand on his shoulder.

" You won't be doing this alone. You will have Gooch , Charlotte , and me to help you" Schwoz says. Henry moves away from him.

" And what about you. You can't work for the Toddler. Your Captain Man" Henry says.

" I will be fine. But Swellview won't be if they don't have someone to protect them. This is the way it has to be" I say with regret as I let the truth escape from my mouth.

"No I'm not leaving you here. You can't do this" Henry says.

"Yes you are you have to. Schwoz take him home now" I say and start walking away. I hear Schwoz try to grab Henry's arm but Henry runs and hugs me. I hug him back a. Henry will always be like a son to me. But I have to do this for his own and Swellview's own good. I pull him away from me and look at him. He has a tear running down his cheek.

" Protect Swellview for my sake. I believe in you Henry" I say and take out my laser. I shoot Henry in the shoulder a few times and he goes unconscious. I take him over to Schwoz.

" Take him to the man cave and tell Charlotte to call his parents. Take care of him and help him protect Swellview" I say . I'm trying not to cry but its hard right now.

"Okay boss stay safe" He says . I carry him over to Schwoz's car and lay him down gently in the back seat. I wave bye to Schwoz and turn around so he can't see the tears running down my cheeks. I usually don't get emotional like this. I actually hate getting emotional ,but I can't help it. I have to leave Swellview. The thing I have protected for years. But more importantly I have to leave Gooch ,Charlotte , Henry , and Schwoz. They are like my family and I can't bare seeing Henry like that , but it's for the best.

"


	10. The Plan

Hello everyone I hope you have all liked my first story so far. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I have been really busy. But I don't have a life now so yay...lol jk. I have loved the feedback. I thankyou guys for all the support from you guys. You guys are really nice and I love you guys and Jesus loves you guys. Keep giving feedback. And btw I don't own Henry Danger just a big fan. I would also like to say do not attempt the chemical experiment that Schwoz gets Henry to do in this chapter because it could actually lead to serious explosion guys so much and enjoy!May God bless you!

Henry's POV

I wake up on the couch in the man cave in regular clothes. I try to remember what happened ,but I can't until fear floods my heart when I realize that Ray is gone. Schwoz walks into the room. I get up and run to him.

"We have to get Ray back" I say. Schwoz raises an eyebrow and pushes me back a little bit.

"Woah calm down you just woke up and we can't . I made him a promise to help you so so just sit down" He says. I say and sit down. Schwoz walks over to the auto snacks.

"Look I can't be a super hero yet. I'm only fourteen" I say. Schwoz presses a button and says

" Eggs and bacon" The machine repeats him and opens the door revealing the eggs and bacon on a plate.

"So? You have skills. now eat your breakfast" He says and hands me the plate and a fork. I roll my eyes and poke at my eggs.

"Okay now since you are now training to be a superhero. You can't go to regular school" He says. Oh yeah Ray's dad took him out of school and taught him himself so it would be easier to train him to be a superhero. But wait I can't leave school.

" I can't leave school. My parents would never let me" I say and stick a piece of bacon in my mouth.

" Already covered. Charlotte called your parents and told them that you were invited to a fancy school and they were okay with it after they heard it was free" Schwoz says. Wow my parents didn't even look into it and they still let me go. Huh some parenting.

" But wait I can't quit school I'm only in the eighth grade" I say. Schwoz walks over to a table of test tubes.

"You won't. I will teach you from now until you graduate" He says with a big smile. I smile back terrifiedly. Well let's see where this train wreck goes.

"Now let us begin" He says and starts teaching. After almost two hours of Schwoz saying a gunk of stuff that I'm not paying attention to at all because I'm too busy worrying about how I'm suppose to be protecting Swellview, Schwoz gives me a pencil and paper which I think is suppose to be a quiz. I randomly mark answers and hope for the best as I hand Schwoz the quiz. HE looks at the paper for a few seconds and starts to rub his forehead. He takes a pen and marks on the paper and hands it back to me. I look and see a big 'F' written large on the paper.

" Did you listen at all?" Schwoz shouts at me. I look up at him.

"No" I say pathetically.

" Okay let's try chemistry and pay attention this time" He says. I nod and watch as Schwoz picks up a few test tubes and starts mixing liquids together. When I actually start to listen to Schwoz, I'm glad I didn't listen to him last time because he is blowing my brain up with stuff I do not understand at all.

"Now Henry, I would like for you to show me the only combination here that can make the color blue" he says. I walk up to the table and try to remember what Schwoz did . I pick up a tube that has a clear liquid in it and pick up some stuff that looks like salt which he called something else and put it in the tube. It sizzled for a minute before Schwoz could actually see what I did.

" Wait no!" Schwoz yells as the beaker explodes in my hand. After the explosion I look at my shirt which is now black along with my hands and Schwoz.

" You were suppose to mix the ammonia with the acidic vinegar not the silver salt! It's not that hard!" He screams.

" Well it is when nothing your teacher says makes sense!" I scream back. Schwoz takes out a rag and wipes off his face.

"Alright I see that I might not be the easiest person to understand when it comes to chemistry where I am so smart and all, but you will get it" he says and pats my back. I roll my eyes.

" No. This is insane. I'm stressed out. I can't protect Swellview by myself without Ray. I have to get him back" I say and pull out my gum. Schwoz grabs my arm and shakes his head.

" No you can't the Toddler is probably already in a different city by now .I told Ray I would help you and I don't think it would be a good idea to let you go out alone and try to find him and fight the Toddler by yourself leaving Swellview helpless" He says.

" Well you can come with me and Charlotte can take care of Swellview for a little while while we are gone" I say. I'm getting really exited right now. Schwoz scratches his head.

" I don't know about this. But I do know that Ray has gotten me out of some really rough scrapes so..." he says.

" So you will help me?" I ask desperately.

" Well Ray would kill me if I let you go alone so yes" Schwoz says.

" Alright!" I say. Yes! Finally a plan to get Ray back.

" But it won't be easy to locate the Toddler . It might take a while so go ahead and be telling Charlotte the plan while I start trying to find him" He says. I pull out my phone exitedly and call Charlotte.

"Hello?" Charlotte says.

" Hey we need you at the man cave right now" I say .

" What why?" she says.

" Me and Schwoz are going to go find Ray and get him back and we need you to be Kid Danger for a little while" She says.

" I don't know if I can since I'm a girl" Charlotte says sarcastically. I know she is reminding me of when I said she can't do my job just because she is a girl which she already proved was not true.

" Come on Char we are already past that, please?" I say.

"Okay okay calm down . I will be there in a few" Charlotte says.

" Okay see ya" I say and hang up. I walk over to Schwoz at the computers.

" Have you found him yet?" I ask.

"Yes he hasn't left yet but it looks like he is packing right now" he says.

" How do you know?" I ask.

"Well I managed to hack into the Toddler's tracker that is on Ray's neck and I-" he says when I stop him.

" Wait you hacked into the tracker that is on Ray right now?Can you make it fall off?Then Ray could just run back here!" I say.

"Yes but if he is around the Toddler or his henchmen then they would just grab him and besides for all we know he could be Captain Kid right now" he yeah that stupid aging weapon.

" Well how are we even going to get Ray back when the Toddle has that weapon?" I ask.

" I don't know yet. But maybe we can get it from him. But we have to go right now or it will be too late. We will take my car. Come on" Schwoz says. I nod and follow after him. I hope we can get Ray back. What if we can't? nO I can't be thinking like that. We have to get him back. We just have to.


	11. The Friction

Henry's POV

When we get into Schwoz's car, I look into the back seat remembering last night. I look back forward towards the road and start screaming seeing that we are about to hit an old lady. The car jerks to a stop with the furious old lady standing in front of it. The old lady took her purse and wacked off one of Schwoz's wind shield wipers and walked away.

"Hey!I just got those fixed!" Schwoz yells and mumbles in a different language.

"Do you not know how to drive?" I ask loudly.

"Yes I know how to drive I just can't really drive without my glasses. Well at least that's what Charlotte says" Schwoz says as he puts his scar in reverse. I shake my head hopelessly. I'm not going to make it there alive. After hitting not one but four trash cans, a lamp post , and a dumpster we finally made it to the Toddler's headquarters which we have been coming alot to lately. I look at my watch. It's 1 o'clock sort of a weird time to be doing something like this but whatever.

"Okay so you stay here, and I will go get Ray. Just be ready to drive away and if I'm not back within an hour call the police" I say. Schwoz looks at me with a worried face.

"Come on just trust me" I say.

"Alright just be careful" he says.

" I will" I say and run into the alley. When I find my way to the center room of the Toddler's headquarters, I make sure to be extra quiet. I don't see Ray anywhere. All I see is the Toddler oddly without his weapon for once. He sitting in a chair , using one of his henchmen as his footstool. I quickly rummage through the bag I put together.

I totally forgot that I packed the covert weiner. I grab it and sling the bag of weapons into a hidden corner conveniently behind the wall. I bust through the door.

" Alright nobody move" I yell. The Toddler looks at me and laughs.

" What are you going to do with that? Make a picnic?" He laughs. I aim at a tower of blocks and shoot to show him what it really was. The tower explodes and comes down leaving the Toddler speechless.

" Ugh I should have known that you would have come back for your boss. Well guess what? He is one of me now and there is nothing you can do about it" He says. Fear overwhelms me for some reason when he says that.

" What do you mean?" I say curiously.

" Oh that's right you don''t know about my new sidekick. Meet my new sidekick , Toddler Tantrum get in here!" the Toddler screams. I watch as a door opens and Ray , who I can tell has been changed back into a kid, walks out in a black onesy and it looks like his regular Captain Man mask just painted black also. He still has a tracker around his neck just smaller. He looks at me in surprise and fear and points towards the door telling me to run. I shake my head and look at the Toddler.

"Now Toddler Tantrum take care of Kid Danger for me" he says. Ray's eyes open in surprise and pulls the Toddler aside to talk to him. It looks like a really weird coversation but after a few minutes of talking the Toddler pushes him up to me. Now that he is much closer ,I see that the Toddler has actually turned him closer to my age. So now Ray is fourteen and is about to fight me. Wow this is a very strange day.

Ray's POV

I walk into a room to change into my new costume. I look at it and almost puke. I don't even think this is how my mom dressed me when I was a toddler. I start to put it on. and look into the mirror after I have put it on. I quickly take of my mask and to my surprise I realize that the Toddler turned me older then he did last time.I think back to last night when the Toddler asighned me my new sidekick name and painted my mask as though to say my new old life is covered up now I guess.

I'm probably Henry's age now. No stop that Ray. You can't keep thinking about Henry. The only way to keep him safe is to forget about him and move on. I know that I'm never going to actually be able to do this ,but I still tell myself this anyways.

"Toddler Tantrum get in here!" The Toddler screams. Well I guess that's my cue. I put my mask back on and walk outside. Surprise and a little bit of anger,fear, and joy shoot up inside of me all at once when I see Henry . Anger because I told Schwoz to take him to the mancave. Fear because I'm scared that he's going to get caught and joy because I'm glad to see him. Why is he here? He is going to get caught. I point towards the door and mouthing 'run'. He just shakes his head. I roll my eyes and sigh. gosh he's is so stubborn sometimes.

"Now Toddler Tantrum take care of Kid Danger for me" the Toddler says. Even more fear shoots up inside of me. I quickly pull the Toddler away.

" What?!" I say surprisingly.

" I said to take care of him. You are my sidekick and you have to do what I say. Now do it" he says clenching his teeth together angrily. He can't make me do this.

"You can't make me fight my own sidekick. I never agreed to this" I say.

" You agreed to be my sidekick and sidekicks are suppose to listen and do what there heroes say. Now go beat him up!" he screams.

" And what if I don't?" I ask. The Toddler looks at me with a creepy smile.

" I'm glad you asked. Yo

u see ,that tracker around your neck there is not only a tracker-" he pulls out a remote and pushes a button. I feel electricity go up and down my body as I scream and fall to the floor." It's also a shocker" the Toddler says. I crawl to get up.

" And that's not even the highest level of electricity I can go. Now get out there" the Toddler says and pushes me out towards Henry who looks very confused which I don't blame him for being.

"


	12. The Aftermath

Henry's POV

Ray and I look at each other for a long time.

"I said take care of him!" the Toddler screams and pushes a button on his remote. Ray falls into the floor in pain. In shock I go over to him and try to help him up , but when I walk over to him ,he swings out his leg and trips me. I fall on my face and I feel Ray get on top of me reassuring that I won't be able to get back up. I roll over and Ray let's both get up . I grab him but he just gets free and grabs me.

"Look kid, get out of here I don't want to have to hurt you" Ray whispers in my ear. Wow he sounds alot like me. Okay nothing to do with it. Need to get back on task.I unlock my legs making Ray let go and letting me get free. I grab his leg and he falls over. I put my elbow in his back so he can't go anywhere.

"I'm not leaving you here" I say. Ray elbows me in the stomach knocking the breath out of me leaving me wheezing in the floor.

"Now finish him!" the Toddler screams. I look up at Ray. I see compassion in his eyes and he looks at me then look at the Toddler. He shakes hi s head and gives me a hand up. The toddler walks over to him and pins him to the wall.

"Look we made a deal and you are going to keep that deal you got it" The toddler says as he chokes ray. Ray is making a quiet scream-like noise. I panic what should I do?I look to see a toy bat laying on the ground with a pile of toys. I pick it up and charge towards the Toddler.

"Get off of him!" I yell and wack him in the back. He stumbles forwards onto Ray and then turns around to me.

" Your going to wish you never did that" he says. I start to charge at him when he takes out his remote and pushes a button which I now realize is actually shocking Ray. Ray winces and grabs his stomach in pain. I stop and look at Ray.

"Get him!" the Toddler says. Ray runs at me and knocks me into a pile of blocks. He soon runs and grabs my arms and pins one to my back.

"Haha!Now I have the only other crime fighter in Swellview! Nothing can stop me now!" the Toddler screams. Ray looks at me in grief and disappointment. I look back at him with aggervation towards myself. After I look at Ray , I look at thee tracker\shocker thingy. I see where they screwed in the bolts to keep it from falling apart and they are all just a little bit loose. Then an idea pops into my head "Look kid I'm sorry I got us into this whole mess" Ray says with disappointment towards himself. I look at the Toddler who is currently doing a dance of victory with his henchmen.

"No I'm sorry' I say.

"What are you sorry for?you didn't do any of this" Ray says.

"I'm sorry for this " I say and kick my leg up and slam it down onto the tracker/shocker thingy. It makes Ray fall but it breaks it off of his neck. The Toddler looks over at us in shock.

"Nooo get them!" the Toddler screams and points towards me and Ray. His henchmen walk towards us. I look at Ray and he nods at me with a smile. Two henchmen are coming towards me so I just crawl awkwardly in between them around their legs and smash their heads together. I didn't hit them too hard. Just hard enough to knock them out. I look over at Ray who is currently beating up another henchman. Another one comes at me so I look at the pile of toys I got the bat from and see a toy truck. I roll it out in front of him and he walks onto it and falls on the floor. After Ray Punches the last henchman ,we walk over to the Toddler.

Ray's Pov

"NO fair!No fair!You guys always win" the toddler says.

" It's over Toddler , now give us the weapon" I say.

"Or I could just do this" the toddler says and grabs his weird spit weapon that goes 'pffffft' and shoots both of us and runs away.

" He's getting away!" Henry says as he wipes off his eyes.

"It's okay Kid Danger. We will see him again soon" I say.

" But what about the weapon?" Henry asks. That's a really good question. I jump when I hear a door open and see that the scientist is standing at the door. When he sees us he runs back into the room.

" Quick get him!" I say. We both run after him and grab him.

" Oh please don't hurt me!I want to live!" he says. Henry and I look at each other and roll our eyes.

" We will let you go. If you give us the weapon" I say. The scientist walks over to a cabinet and hands me the weapon as Henry keeps hold of him.

"Now please let me go" the scientist says.

"Okay but one more thing, last time we fought the Toddler he fell into the bottomless ball pit. How did he escape?" I say. The scientist nods.

" You see after you two left we grabbed an endless rope and pulled him out. Then we sealed up the hole" he says.

"ohhhhhhh" Henry and I simultaneously say.

"Okay you may go now" I say. Henry let's go and the scientist runs away.

"Hey now we can go back to the man cave and Schwoz can figure out how to change you back to your normal age. Come on he's out front ready to pick us up" HEnry says. I nod.

"Yeah but before we go , kid. I have to tell you I'm really sorry" I say. Henry shakes his head.

"I know I know you already told me now can we-" Henry says when I stop him.

"No no that's not your my sidekick and I can't leave you to fight crime alone. I've already done this once and if I would have left you there for Dr. Minyak to torture you, you wouldn't probably be here today. Henry your like my best friend, son, and sidekick all in one and I wouldn't ever forgive myself if anything happenned to you" I say.

"I know. Last time you left me alone to fight crime because you didn't have your density, I realized that it's hard to be a super hero and that sometimes you just need a break. I tried to be cool when you wouldn't come with me the second time but when I realized that I would be fighting crime alone for good ,I almost had a heart attack" Henry says.

"Yeah you wouldv'e been killed" I say quietly.

"What did you say?" Henry says.

"Oh nothing. Henry, I promise I will never do that again. Now , let's go home" I say. We start walking outside. Man I'm glad that ended. When we get to the end of the alley , I see Schwoz's car right on the side of the street.

"You guys got the weapon. That's great! and Ray what are you wearing?" Schwoz says. I shake my head as I open the door of the car and get in.

"Long story, now let's get to the man cave so you can change me back" I say.

"I can change you back right now if you want. I just have to figure out how to work it" Schwoz says as Henry shuts hits car door.

" Really?" Henry says. Schwoz takes the weapon from my hand and starts to look at it.

"Yes do it!do it right now!" I say.

" Okay just let me-uh oh" Schwoz says with a terrified look on his face.

"What?" Henry says. Schwoz keeps looking at the weapon.

" What is it?" I say. Schwoz looks at me in a sad face.

"The weapon is broken and I don't know if I can fix it" Schwoz says.


End file.
